Keep This Secret
by AquaticSloth
Summary: Caitlin and Jen have been harbouring feelings, and both find ease at being there for each other. General care turns into passion, and they now have a secret to guard. One Shot. Jen/Caitlin.


Keep This Secret

Pink coloured nails danced effortlessly across the cell phones keypad. The matching earrings to her outfit bounced against her face as she walked hastily in new heels down the quiet street that led to Jen's new house, or rather Jonsey's house. Caitlin was excited, to say the least, about seeing the new renovations they had finished in their backyard over the summer. Jonsey had done nothing but complain about the noise in the morning, but Jen was up as early as the sun, helping build the new deck and even installing the new hot tub. It was also her job to yell at Jonsey to help, and then yell louder when he did it wrong. Their brother sister relationship had really gone into overdrive over the past two months, and although sometimes the only thing to hear would be '_Jonsey set my alarm clock for two in the morning and then hid it in my closet!_' or '_Jen made me get up at six today to help the workers, they didn't even get to the house until ten!_', it still brought a smile to Caitlin's lips. Jen was so lucky to have a big family now; she'd always have company around even if it was Jonsey and his brothers. Caitlin had always been a little jealous of that. With both her parents working overtime recently, she was feeling a little alone. And Jen was always the perfect person to make her feel wanted and cared about. Caitlin really admired Jen. On that thought she slapped her cell phone shut, and hoped Jen wouldn't be too mad at her for being late.

Jen dribbled the ball in front of Jonsey, who stood protectively near the basketball hoop in the front driveway. Jonsey was tall, but Jen was fast. She faked a left turn then went right bouncing the ball hard into the pavement before getting around Jonsey to do a lay up. After the shot went through Jonsey grabbed it and ran to the middle of the driveway.

"Lucky shot, Jen."

"Lucky?!" Jen exclaimed "I hardly think thirteen to five for me is all luck."

"Well it isn't skill, sistah." Jonsey grinned

"I've always been better than you at basketball!" Jen defended

"C'mon Jen, let's face it. You're good, but if you just took more risks-"

"Risks?!" Jen shouted "It wasn't you I saw breaking your arm last summer after taking that head on body check."

"That's not a risk Jen. And it's not just sports. You never risk anything, breaking the rules, you never sneak out, you're mom and dad's little angel."

"No I'm not!"

"Let's face it you don't even take risks in your relationships."

"What do you know about my romantic life Jonsey? Let's face it you don't even know anything about your own romantic life!" Jen said trying to take the ball away from him, after realizing how long they'd been standing their talking while he dribbled effortlessly.

Jonsey moved the ball away from her hand and kept bouncing it against the pavement. "The last boyfriend you had was Smithy, and the way you've been looking at Caitlin recently-"

"What?!" Jen went red faced, "I don't look at her in any way!"

"Then why are you blushing," Jonsey smirked and tossed the ball in the air, taking the advantage of Jen's distraction "And it's the Tip-Off! Garcia takes the ball!" Jonsey narrated as he navigated around Jen, "he slips past Masterson and dribbles backcourt toward the three point line, Garcia takes the shot!"

"Air Ball!" Jen shouted almost vindictively as the ball missed the hoop, and backboard.

Jen laughed in her throat giddily as Jonsey ran after it hoping against hope that it wouldn't land in Mr. Seeger's backyard- which of course it did after awkwardly hitting a rock placed conveniently on his lawn. Just then Jen and Jonsey heard the high pitched sugar coated voice of Caitlin Cooke, it made Jen turn around immediately.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hey Cait," Jen beamed, "Jonsey and I were just playing some basketball,"

"Sounds like fun," Caitlin commented innocently "It's too bad they never made shopping a sport."

"You'd be world champion," Jen smiled "What took you?"

Jonsey leaned against the beam of the basketball net, forgetting about the lost ball. He listened to the light conversation and found how he couldn't be fooled by Jen's defence. They both had a look in their eyes, like there was something there, even if they couldn't see it. Jen could see Jonsey raise an eyebrow at them, how close they were standing, before she turned back to Caitlin.

"Sorry, my date with Liam went on longer than I thought."

"Liam? What happened to Tyler?" Jen responded gently

"We broke up this morning."

Jen placed a hand on her forehead, how did the girl do it? Jen could play a game of field hockey all day, but naming Caitlin's ex's made her breathless. Caitlin was so lucky when it came to boys. She could pick any guy she wanted and go out with him, as she frequently did, but the smallest thing wrong with his personality would end their relationship- it was like watching a really long episode of Seinfeld. Jen frowned at the news and wondered if she dare ask her friend what was wrong with this one. To be perfectly honest, Jen didn't even want to hear about it. It made her, well, jealous. How could it be that Caitlin, gorgeous as she was, could find all these guys and Jen couldn't? This made her frown even more, because she would never prove Jonsey right but he wasn't right about what he said. Jen wasn't looking at Caitlin like that at all, ever. If that was true then, why did she feel so nervous and so comfortable at the same time?

Really, Jen wasn't necessarily a fish out of water around boys- she grew up a tomboy, likes sports and rough housing, even some violent video games. But she had her feminine side too. She was kind and whole hearted although controlling, but she could be flexible at the best of times. Why was it so hard for her to find someone perfect just for her? She couldn't date any of her friends- except if Caitlin was a male they'd be perfect for each other. Caitlin was high maintenance, a shop-a-holic, and a little spoiled. But they cared about the same things, and enjoyed shopping together. Jen could watch how much Caitlin spent and Caitlin could get Jen to let loose like no one else. A carefree spirit and down to earth soul were the answers to keep Libra's scales centred. But Caitlin wasn't a boy, and neither was Jen, try as she might.

"I'm sorry Caitlin,"

"That's okay, turned out the only reason he wanted to go out was to make his girlfriend jealous. But after that I went shopping, bought these adorable heels, and met Liam. He gave me a discount on them because I was the cutest girl in the store." Caitlin giggled and took Jen's hands in hers "So--?! Guess how excited I am to see your new renovations!"

Jonsey, once again defeated, walked away from another ball lost to Mr. Seeger's evil dog and the three went inside. Jen and Caitlin's arms around each other's shoulders giggling as all girlfriends do, and Jonsey, not resisting a glance back, made sure of his assumptions. As the sun started its descent and hung lower in the sky, each warm summer hour passed longingly. The girls made a light supper before Jonsey went upstairs to the loft he and Diego shared. It was just the teens in the house tonight. Jonsey's dad was out of town to do a special law case in Boston and Jen's mom took Robbie to visit his new grandparents in Winnipeg.

Jen came out of the bathroom in her bathing suit "It's too bad Nikki couldn't come,"

"I know, she is so lucky to go on a trip to California." Caitlin mentioned, sounding a little down about it. "I don't see enough of my parents to even go on a trip. If they're not working, then they're out running errands."

"I don't see a lot of Jonsey's dad either, he's always working. But it's not like he doesn't make time for us." Jen finished. "I'll go turn on the hot tub, you can use the bathroom to change."

"I'm so excited." Caitlin smiled "We should all have a pool party here when Nikki comes back."

Jen responded with a grin as Caitlin shut the door to the bathroom. As she walked towards the back door she mumbled something asinine to herself. A pool party would be great, but now that Jonsey had put a metaphorical spotlight on her, any social act with Caitlin would be wooed at inappropriately. There was no way she'd be able to keep their relationship a secret. And just wait one doggone minute. What relationship? Nothing's happened between them. Caitlin would never feel that way about her.

As Caitlin slipped the bikini on over her porcelain skin, and tied the top of the halter, she could see Jen on the balcony. A thought went through Caitlin's brain asking, why Jen was unlucky in her love life? Well, she wasn't as unlucky as herself. Caitlin just picked the wrong boys but Jen. She noticed most boys didn't even look at Jen twice. She felt a little badly for her and thought she deserved better than that. Jen deserved alot, she deserved to be listened to and be understood, and be loved for all that she is. Caitlin wasn't ashamed to say that in a certain way she did love Jen very much, but not physically. Until maybe recently…

Jen wandered outside and turned everything on for the hot tub. As the jets started up, Jen stuck her hand in the warm water just as Caitlin made an appearance in her best bathing suit. She shut the sliding glass door to the deck behind her and walked over to stand beside Jen.

"This is so cool!" Caitlin squealed, trying not to look Jen in the eyes, not wanting her to see that maybe she was thinking the same thing as Jen was.

"I know, and look, it's even got a built in radio and towel warmer."

Caitlin smiled big and jumped up onto the wooden step before getting into the hot water. As she stepped in carefully, Jen felt that nervous pinch again. An empty yet warm feeling in her stomach and she went in after Caitlin allowing the warm water to sooth every tension she had, except for the one that noticed Caitlin hadn't taken her eyes off her since she got in the water.

"Caitlin," Jen blushed "You're staring..."

Caitlin blinked "Oh, Sorry. I guess I was just thinking about today."

"I can't believe all that Tyler guy wanted was to make his girlfriend jealous." Jen sneered tilting her head back to rest against the hot tub edge. Jen looked up into the stars and blinked slowly, feeling totally relaxed like she could float away.

"Yeah, he was a jerk." Caitlin responded quietly, and noticed Jen's relaxed posture. Every push and curve of her body telling a story, and all Caitlin had to do was reach out and make it real.

"You deserve better than that" Jen whispered into the heavens. Caitlin blushed as Jen continued, as if the water was oozing words out of her body that couldn't stop to control. "You deserve someone who will listen to you, take you shopping, buy you all the things you want. Someone to carry you home in the rain, sing karaoke with and bring you breakfast in bed. You deserve someone like that Caitlin, someone who will put you before everything else in their life..."

Caitlin leaned forwards and placed her hand on an empty seat in the tub. "Someone like you?"

Jen lifted her head suddenly, her wet hair sticking to her back, and her eyes surprised at Caitlin's response. Jen didn't think Caitlin would see it as a confession, but her face went red anyways.

"Well, that's not-"

"Jen, don't say that's not what you meant. You deserve those things more than I do. Everything I want, I get, handed to me by someone who buys my affection. Here you are telling me these beautiful things you want for me and I'm still thinking about myself. I want all those things for you too, because you earn them. You're honest and kind, and always supportive." Caitlin smiled weakly.

Jen and Caitlin stared at each other a moment, a moment spent reading each other's thoughts that unleashed how they've felt about each other for the past few months and how they were too painfully shy to say anything about it. The lights under the water shone blue on their faces, gentle ripples parting the blue across delicate features of each face, lining them with a white gold colour from the light. Jen reached up with her hand, water slipping off her skin, and she touched Caitlin's face sweetly, before running her thumb down her cheek and pulling her chin forward into a kiss where innocent pink lips pressed together.

When Jen realized that Caitlin had let herself be kissed, she lifted another hand placed it behind her neck, sending lines of water down her back and the warm water made her tingle. Jen pulled back into her seat, bringing Caitlin forwards, still entrapped in a sweet kiss.

Caitlin found herself placing her hands against the rim of the hot tub beside Jen's shoulders. She propped herself up onto her knees as the two girls refused to break their kiss. Jen and Caitlin's tongues met and encircled each other's lips as Jen's hand travelled down her friends back and to the rim of her bikini bottoms. Jen suddenly parted from Caitlin and turned her so the blonde was sitting between her legs. Caitlin turned her head so she could still kiss Jen lightly and pull at her lips with little nibbles. Caitlin felt suddenly just so happy, that someone loved her for everything, the good and the bad, someone who had no negative thoughts in her head and who just wanted her the way she was.

Then, before Caitlin couldn't think another thought, Jen's hand had slithered past her hips and stopped between her legs. Jen pulled Caitlin closer and she could feel Jen's breath on her neck, her skin rocking against her back as each cool deep breath came to her. Caitlin reached back with her arms, touching Jen's beautiful face and hair. Jen started kissing and biting Caitlin's shoulder until she felt a tug on her hair as Jen had prepared to place a piece of herself inside Caitlin. Caitlin was tense at first and she brought a hand down to squeeze Jen's thigh. But rhythm soon took precedence over pain. Caitlin began moving, and rocking to Jen's hand movements. Both hands pulling and circling sensitive skin making Caitlin bring her hips forwards. Jen pulled back on her until Caitlin started to moan beautifully out loud. Jen found herself rocking her hips against Caitlin's back as her fingers danced over Caitlin's body. Caitlin then dug her nails into Jen's skin and she let out a throaty growl of completion. Beads of sweat pooled on Caitlin and Jen's forehead and as they panted together Caitlin couldn't help but notice that Jen didn't get to feel what she did. Caitlin then grabbed Jen's hand and pulled her out of the water, grabbing her face selfishly for more passionate kisses. They slid open the glass door, both still dripping water from their body's and bathing suits, before Jen whispered against Caitlin's lips.

"There's uh, a spare bedroom downstairs..."

Caitlin dragged her down the steps, halters untied and puddles of water following them to the shut spare bedroom door. Jen fell back first onto the bed, soaking the sheets with her hair and Caitlin travelled over her naked body as she kicked her bathing suit bottoms from her legs. Caitlin lay gently on top of Jen before she mimicked the hand movements of her counterpart not five minutes earlier. Jen seemed more vocal about her pleasure, and she threw her head back as Caitlin moved her fingers in Jen.

"Caitlin-" She growled low "oh, don't- don't stop! Yes."

Jen wrapped her legs around Caitlin's waist and bucked her hips before the blonde came down to suck on her collarbone and chest. Jen's hands went to Caitlin's hair as her lips started to tremble with her approaching climax.

Jen looked down at her own body and Caitlin's as she came and their bodies slowed, knowing they were satisfied.

Caitlin fell and rolled off Jen sliding into the sheets in the dim room. As Jen panted she turned her head towards Caitlin, she slithered forwards and gave her a loving kiss.

Jen then watched Caitlin slowly drift off into a dream filled sleep and Jen couldn't help but smile and say to her as she pulled strands of blond off her forehead.

"I never want this to end..." And she curled up next to her warm body under the sheets and fell asleep to the lullaby her calm breathing told, letting all her worries for tomorrow come later. Hopefully if they woke up before everyone else, they could keep this secret.


End file.
